


you got stars, they're in your eyes

by marcaskane (noblydonedonnanoble)



Series: what a feeling [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/marcaskane
Summary: A year and a half after a wedding brought them together, Abby and Marcus tie the knot.[posted for the 2016 Kabby Holiday Countdown]





	

**Saturday, December 24 th**

 

                In lieu of a bachelor’s party, Jacapo Sinclair and David Miller take Marcus out for a late breakfast on the morning of his wedding. Marcus had been disinclined to go to a bar, and after a fair amount of deliberation, they decided to refrain from going out anywhere else.

                Instead, Marcus and Abby had an evening in, where they worked on a _Gilmore Girls_ rewatch and curled up with boxes of take-out. But when Sinclair and David arrive at the apartment the next morning, they are surprised to find Marcus alone.

                “I was surprised not to see Abby when we got there. I had no idea that she was so superstitious,” Sinclair muses nearly as soon as they’ve reached the restaurant.

                Before Marcus can say anything, David sniggers. “I don’t think she’s the superstitious one.”

                Sinclair raises his eyebrows. “You can’t seriously think it was Marcus’s idea that they not see each other this morning.” But his expression falters and he glances toward the groom-to-be. “It wasn’t your idea, was it?”

                “What if it was?” he asks with a meek shrug.

                “For fuck’s sake,” Sinclair exclaims at the same instant that David says, “I knew it.”

                Marcus rolls his eyes and briefly deprives them of a response while he takes a drink of water. “It’s not even really the superstition that I care about. We’re staying away from most of the other standard traditions. It might sound overly dramatic, but there’s something… romantic about taking some time apart from each other so that we can… come together again at the wedding. Or something, I don’t know,” he says, trailing off bashfully.

                Both David and Sinclair appraise him for a few moments. “And Abby liked that idea?”

                “Sure. She wanted to be the one to spend the night away. I offered to ask if I could stay in either of your guest rooms, but she wouldn’t hear of it. She thought it was sweet.”

                “I see,” Sinclair says carefully. “In that case, I amend what I said. I had no idea that either of you were so fond of romantic gestures.”

                “Abby’s not usually,” Marcus replies, a smile tugging at his lips. “Planning our wedding has really brought out a side of her that she doesn’t let out very often. It’s exciting.”

                “Meanwhile, you’re the same sappy mess that you’ve always been,” David observes.

                The three of them all chuckle and fall silent for a few moments, then Marcus steers the conversation away from him and Abby to ask David how Nathan is doing and whether he’s excited about the wedding. Their waiter arrives not much later to take their orders, and much of the rest of the meal is dominated by chit chat about Christmas plans.

                It seems like only seconds later that Sinclair glances down at his phone and exclaims, “Oh! If we don’t get you to the church soon, your mother’s probably going to have a fit.”

                Marcus looks down at his unfinished plate of food and pouts. “I still have half my hash browns left.”

                “Just keep eating,” David sighs. “Sinclair’s being paranoid. We have plenty of time.”

                What they don’t account for is the new layer of snow that began to fall during their time in the restaurant. The snow is not coming down heavily, but the plows have yet to come through, so everyone drives cautiously. What should be a fifteen-minute drive takes about half an hour, during which Vera Kane texts her son numerous times to check in.

                “I don’t see why she wants you there so early in the first place,” David mutters. “All you have to do is put on a suit.”

                “She wants to hear my vows before the ceremony.”

                “Are you serious? That’s why she insisted you have to get there now?” Sinclair made a face. “She’s not planning on giving you constructive criticism, is she?”

                Marcus laughs and shakes his head, looking down at this hands with a gentle smile. “No. She doesn’t want to cry too hard during the reception, so she wants to get some of it over with beforehand.”

                “Both of you are absurd,” Sinclair mutters to the road.

                “It’s a worthwhile precaution,” Marcus chuckles. “She’s always a mess at weddings, but I’m her only kid, so…”

                “Prepare for waterworks. Got it.”

                When they finally arrive at the church, Marcus runs off immediately with his garment bag so that he can change and find Vera. Meanwhile, Sinclair and David wander toward the reception area, only to run into Callie as she comes rushing out from the choir room.

                “Hello!” she says eagerly. “Glad to see you boys finally got here safe. Vera was getting exasperated. Has Marcus found her?”

                David nods. “That’s where he was headed when we parted ways, so I assume they’ve crossed paths by now.”

                “Great. Oh, I’m so excited. I love Christmas weddings, don’t you? Even if they had to plan around the church’s Christmas Eve Mass.”

                “Speaking of which, do either of you know why Abby and Marcus were so determined to have the wedding here? I didn’t think either of them were particularly religious.”

                Callie’s eyes widen just slightly and she smiles. “They’re not, but according to Abby, Vera’s always been a steadfast Catholic. Even though she never really said anything, Marcus felt like it was important to do the ceremony at his childhood church. Abby loved the idea, although you should ask her sometime to describe all of the _stuff_ they had to do in order to make it happen.”

                At that moment, the door to the choir room opens again and Abby peeks out. She grins at the sight of Sinclair and David, sending a quick, “Hi,” their way, but she turns her attention to Callie immediately to ask, “Have you just been gossiping? You promised you’d get one of the priests.”

                “Right, okay. I’m going, I’m going,” Callie laughs. “I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to catch up at the reception.”

                While Callie retreats toward the church offices, Abby leans on the door jamb and looks back to her other friends. “Sorry about that. I’ve been so determined to stay relaxed through this entire planning process, but then today I’ve just been…”

                “It’s your wedding, Abby,” Sinclair says gently. “You’re allowed to be stressed right now.”

                She sighs and nods. “I know. I think it just comes down to the fact that I’m so ready to be married already.” After taking a deep breath, she adds, “Did you have a good breakfast?”

                David chuckles. “Yeah, we did. Marcus was a bit distracted, though. I think he’s just ready to be married too.”

                Abby’s smile turns soft. “He should be. He’s been running around for weeks trying to make sure everything’s perfect.”

                “Believe me, I’ve noticed. It’s all he’s been able to talk about. I never thought I’d say this, but I’d give anything to hear him go on one of his half-hour rants about Shakespeare’s tragedies if it means that I don’t have to hear another word about caterers and guest lists ever again.” Even so, David can’t help returning Abby’s smile.

                Sinclair tugs on David’s sleeve. “We should let Abby finish getting ready. But I do want to say, Abby…” He gestures toward her. “You look absolutely stunning. Marcus is going to die when he sees you.”

                Abby blushes. “Thanks, Jacapo. I’ll see you two soon, yeah?”

 

. . .

 

                Most of the guests rush back to their hotels to change into more comfortable party clothes during the wedding party photoshoot, which only really ends when parishioners begin to arrive for Mass. Abby and Marcus bid their friends and family farewell as they leave to change at home, and almost as soon as they settle into their car, they breathe a simultaneous sigh of relief.

                “Not that I’m not enjoying this, but…”

                “I know,” Marcus says gently. “It’s weird being the center of attention like this.”

                Abby smooths her hands over her dress. “You know that this is all going perfectly, though, don’t you? I don’t want you to think that any of this isn’t what I wanted.”

                “Of course I don’t.”

                She glances at him out of the corner of her eye. “But maybe we could start an episode of _Chopped_ while we get changed?”

                He snorts. “Of course. Who cares if we’re ten or fifteen minutes late? By the way, I know I’ve said it about fifty times by now, but you look incredible. I still can’t believe you spared me a second glance, let alone that I got to stand at the front of the church with you today.”

                “I could say the same to you.” She bites her lip to suppress a grin. “But hold off on the sappy stuff or there’ll be nothing left to say at the reception.”

                “You don’t honestly think that I’d run out of ways to wax poetic about you.” Marcus sounds genuinely affronted. “We’ve known each other for over ten years. The stories I could tell…”

                “PG-13 or below, of course,” Abby mutters.

                Marcus scoffs and settles a hand on his chest dramatically. “Abigail, where on earth do you think my mind is?”

                “Nowhere I don’t want it to be,” she assures him. She reaches over and strokes her fingers through his hair. “I just want to make sure that your poetic waxing is… y’know, family-friendly. For our mothers’ sakes, if nothing else.”

                “Fret not. I can reel off a more comprehensive list later.” A smirk tugs at his lips. “And remind me that I owe you a kiss when I’m not driving.”

 

. . .

 

                As the reception begins to settle down, Marcus rises to his feet. He rubs his chin self-consciously as he takes in the crowd, but then he pulls out his index cards and can’t suppress the grin that he gives them all.

                “Hi all. I know that I speak for both me and Abby when I say that we’re so happy that you took time out of your schedules to come to our wedding so close to Christmas. It means so much to me that we were able to share this afternoon with so many loved ones. Now, I’m not sure how much you all know about Catholic ceremonies, but it’s generally discouraged for people to present their own vows. So we did some standard vows earlier, but we couldn’t pass up the opportunity to force everyone to listen to us talk about the extent to which we love each other.”

                Marcus looks down just long enough to catch Abby’s eye, and they share soft smiles as their friends and family chuckle. Then Marcus continues. “So after a slight argument and a few games of rock-paper-scissors, Abby and I decided that I’d get to share my personalized vows first.”

                He reaches his hand out and Abby takes it unquestioningly, her eyes glittering as he says, “Abby, there’s not a day that goes by that I don’t think about how blessed I am that you picked me to spend the rest of your life with. As many people here know, we got a somewhat peculiar start, but I wouldn’t change a second of our relationship for the world. All of our years of friendship, our trip to your brother’s wedding, and every second since then… all of our time together has brought us to where we are right now.

                “Every day is better because you’re here. _I’m_ better because you’re here. And I’ve never been the type to believe that your partner should be your everything, but you sure as hell are the only thing I never want to be without, which means that as of today, you’re officially stuck with me forever.” Though Marcus takes a brief pause to laugh, Abby’s only watching the way his eyes are welling up—and as her own tears threaten to spill over, she squeezes his hand, and he nods just slightly before he continues. “But I want you to know that I’ll always do everything I can to make the same sort of impact on you that you’ve made on me. Cheer you on while you’re happy and support you when you’re angry or sad, be ready to pull you out of a party at a moment’s notice when you decide you’ve had enough…

                He sighs heavily. “I promise, Abby, that I will use every big and small moment throughout our days together to remind you how much I love you by being your friend, your confidant, and your biggest supporter. I will make sure that you never forget that I owe the world to you.”

                Both of them have shed tears by this point, and while their guests sigh contentedly and applaud, Abby jumps up so that she can pull Marcus into a tight hug. She whispers, “I love you so much,” into his ear, clutching his shoulders tightly and pressing a few sloppy kisses across his chin on the way to his mouth.

                When they pull out of their embrace, Marcus graciously nods and waves to the crowd, then he straightens his jacket and sits down. Meanwhile, Abby has to take a breath and drink some water before she finds that she can speak.

                “I knew I’d be a mess if I had to go second,” she starts, laughing slightly and wiping at her eyes. “But it’s probably for the best, because I kind of came up with this as a rebuttal to some of the things I knew Marcus would say. Or a qualification, maybe.”

                Abby twists to look at Marcus, and she blinks at him for a few moments. “One thing you never give yourself enough credit for is the amount of joy that you bring me. I’ve never met anyone so loving, so open, so attentive. You make me feel so safe, and our future is so bright because of you. I’m so excited to spend the rest of our lives leaning on you because I know how much joy you get out of supporting me, but know that I intend to remind you at every opportunity that you are more than _I_ ever could have asked for. Meaning that I’m going to be here for you to lean on, too, even when you’re not ready to ask for it.”

                Marcus bites his lip, looking down at the table. Finally, he nods almost imperceptibly before he reaches out and tugs on Abby’s hand. She follows his lead immediately, initiating a soft kiss that floods them both with warmth.

                “Am I really so predictable?” he asks her.

                She raises her eyebrows. “Of course you are. I loved every word, though, really.”

                He grins. “Same goes to you.”


End file.
